Rise of the Dragon
by demonhelper007
Summary: Edward Church, the Gray Dragon of Jachin Due. What drove him to leave ZAFT and hide in Heliopolis? AU of Gundam Seed. OC/Lacus, Kira/Flay, Athrun/Cagalli.
1. Chapter 1: Demise of the Flight

A/N: I live again! This is a remake of my first story, "The Unknown Pilot". That story will be deleted once I'm done with this chapter. If you think otherwise, contact me and let me know if you're interested in finishing where I left off. If you see any references to 'Birds of a Feather', Flight of the Eagle or 'Song of the Storm Wolf', I would like to apologize in advance. The authors who made those stories were my inspiration. I am merely borrowing Storm Wolf's intro. Anyway, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the stuff that I alone make. Got that? Good. If you are not a fan of Flay Allster, then this story ain't for you.

Rise of the Dragon

by demonhelper007

Chapter 1: Demise of the Flight

They were the best that the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty had to offer. The twelve man and woman team were officially designated as a team by their CO's last name, but it was rarely used. They went by a far greater nickname, one that would inspire their allies to do better and strike fear into the hearts of their enemies...the Gray Dragons. Whenever they fought, they did it with overwhelming strength and speed, like the mythical beast they were named after.

Their leader was a highly decorated ZAFT veteran, who was with it since its founding. Although he was born in Jackson, MI as a citizen of the Atlantic Federation, he was very dedicated to his adoptive homeland. He fought in the failed blockade in C.E. 69, at Junius Seven, and at the Battle of Yggdrasil under the command of Rau Le Creuset. He was awarded the Order of the Nebula, and the title of "Ultimate Ace" for his part in the First Battle of Jachin Due, and it was there he made his team.

Edward Church, the Gray Dragon of Jachin Due. At first glance, he seem to be your plain, but athletically built 18 year old, 5'4", with short spikey black hair and five o'clock shade. But when you look into his deep blue eyes, you see a man who has seen far more things than a man his age would've seen. His eyes were that of a battle-hardened, seasoned combat veteran, one who has seen many battles, perhaps far too many. Many people on both sides said that he and his team were undefeatable. Then the Battle of Endymion happened and everything went south.

June 2nd, C.E. 70, Endymion Crater, Earth Alliance Supply Base 2030 hrs.

_'Goddamn it! I am so killing Le Creuset after this mess!', Was the thought of Edward Church as maneuvered his gray and black CGUE into maximum speed, using his sword and minigun combo to tear a couple of Zeros into pieces. 'We're gaining the advantage, but at this point, both sides will be dead if the fighting doesn't end.'_

_"Dragon Lead, this is Dragon Seven. I'm under attack. Requesting some backu- AAARRRGGHHH!" The frantic message got cut off into static as Edward watched the blip representing Dragon Four, John Cutter disappear._

_"Shit, they got Cutter as well. Six, this is Lead. What got him, Leena?"_

_"It was a damn Zero, Boss. He didn't stand a chance.", Came the voice of Leena Halsey, Dragon Six and Edward's XO._

_"That's three people we've lost. It's time to get serious.", shouted Edward. He then followed up with a loud roar. The hunting roar of a gray dragon was not a normal sound to be heard on the battlefield. Though there were some that knew what it meant, and who was on the battlefield. In fact, one of them them came through on his radio._

_"Alright, Gray Dragon. It's time to settle this once and for all."_

_I should say the same to you, Mu La Flaga. But you are right. Only one of us shall stand, and the other shall fall."_

_Edward boosted his CGUE to full speed, becoming a black and gray blur towards the Zero as it deployed its wired gunbarrels. He shot forward, slicing off the wire of one and blowing a second one away, while he dodged the fire from the linear cannon and the remaining gunbarrels. While it may be true that the CGUE is more maneuverable than the Zero, he knew that Mu La Flaga wasn't called the best mobile armor pilot for nothing. Mu was one of the few who knew how use the Zero to its true potential, using every trick he knew to keep the Gray Dragon on his toes._

_Both men were engaged in a duel to the death, determined to end the other person right now. but fate had other plans for them, as Edward heard hie radio crackle to life._

_"Lead, this is Six. Radiation levels in the base are spiking higher and higher by the second."_

_Oh, fuck! They wouldn't... Fuck it! All Dragons, abort and get out of here, on the double! Same goes for you, La Flaga! If you value your own hide, I suggest you hightail it out of here now!_

_He ignored his rival and pushed the engines to the max, putting as much distance as he can while switching to his team's frequency._

_"Dragons, report."_

_"Sorry, Boss. But we're pinned down near the base. We're not gonna make it!", cried Leena_

_Don't you say that to me, Leena. Remember the oath we made when I formed this team? Either we all make it home, or we don't at all!", roared Edward over the speaker._

_"We also said that even if one of us suvives, we would live on in that person. We want you to be that person. Goodbye, Boss._

___And with those final words, the Cyclops system activated, and the entire base exploded in a flash of white light. Mobile suits and mobile armors alike melted away like ice cubes in a fire, among the machines destroyed were eight __grayish black__ GINNs, with the white silhouette of a __chinese dragon__ on it. __Edward__ could only watch and listen as his entire team died and heard their screams. He let out a final cry of anguish before the white light consumed him and all went black._

January 25, C.E. 71, Orb Space Colony Heliopolis, 0530 hrs.

Edward gasped as he sat up in his bed, sweating profusely, and it took some time for him calm his breathing.

'Dammit, not that nightmare again. Why can't my heart forget that part of my past? Take it easy, soldier. Your war is over.', though Edward as he got up and walked over to refridgerator and pulled out a bottle of herbal tea to help calm his nerves further.

He then went back to his bed and looked at the small desk beside it. On top of it stood three photos, surrounded by a glossy wooden frame. The first was the family celebration after he was awarded the Order of the Nebula with his family. The second was a picture of him and his entire team, which he knew there was another survivor besides him, and a certain green haired man in a ZAFT redcoat. The last one was a certificate that went with the Order medallion, along with the title of 'Ultimate Ace'.

He then grinned to himself. 'I better get over to school before Old Man Kato blows a gasket, even if it's my last day here. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm gonna miss this place. But if Patrick finds out that I am alive and well, then everything will go to hell." He then started to get dressed, putting on a brown t-shirt with a dragon's motif and a pair of woodland cargo pants. He also strapped a set of throwing knives against his chest, which he covered by wearing a woodland camo jacket over his shirt.

He also retrieved his gun belt, and withdrew his gun. People who are familiar with old guns or are a gun nut would recognize it as a Colt M1911 semi-automatic pistol. On the belt was also a leather knife sheath, with a K-Bar as his means of close ranged combat. Last but not least, he took a long, Chinese styled Jian, with a dragon's head as the guard of the sword. Finally, he took the Order medallion, and placed it around his neck, hiding it beneath his shirt.

He packed whatever things that he needed, a few items of clothing, the photos, which held a very special meaning to him, and finally the sword as well, stuffing them into a light brown duffel bag. He then went out and locked the apartment, gave the keys to the landlord, and started walking towards Morgenroete, the place where he worked, blissfully unaware that certain events that will unfold will return the Dragon to the hunt once more.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Return to the Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the stuff the I alone make. Got that? Good.

Rise of the Dragon

by demonhelper007

Chapter 2: Return to the Hunt

Edward walked along the streets of the colony, his swords strapped to his back and his gun to his left side, his backpack slung over one shoulder. He paused and stopped sometimes, taking a good last look around before continuing to walk, repeating the same action a few more times. 'I'm really gonna miss this place. But I must if I'm to remain hidden.', he thought to himself.

He thought about the nightmare he had and his shoulders slumped slightly as he walked; the dream still fresh in his mind. He knew that one other, save for himself, survived that tragedy, and hoped that person was safe wherever she was. He then shook his head to clear his mind of it. 'Mom would kick my ass if she saw me like this, especially after all the crap she drilled into me during one of her 'Training Sessions'. I swear she's a harsh taskmistress sometimes, but it worked out in the end.', thought Edward.

He took a deep breath and a sip of tea to calm himself for a moment, then he continued onward to Morgenroete so he could say farewell to Prof. Kato, or as he called him Old Man Kato, and tell him that he had a family emergency to take care of. He also wanted to say goodbye to a certain brown haired, violet eyed youth. The kid was a bit on the shy and quiet side, but he was likeable, though he knew that he was a Coordinator like himself. Oh, yes. Kira Yamato was a best friend and a little brother all rolled into one.

"Mr. Church? Are you going somewhere?", a soft, yet slightly superior tone of voice broke through his musings. He looked up and groaned inwardly. 'Flay Allster. Just who I didn't want to see. I mean, sure I like here like a brother would, but who am I kidding. She'll probably hate me when she finds out what I am. After all, she's possibly been exposed to the very same anti-coordinator shit that her old man has been spitting out. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Not to mention Kira's got crush on her.', thought Edward.

He nodded. "Family emergency, Miss Allster. I've received a call not too long ago, and I have to leave now.", he said, hoping to get away from her and hand in his resignation to Morgenroete.

Flay looked at his stuff and said, "You have a lot of stuff on you. Must be a big emergency if you're leaving so soon.

He shrugged and said, "Yeah well, I would be away from Heliopolis for a while, since my family asked me to stay and get through it with them. I do seem to recall that you're often in the company of your friends… it's a bit odd that you are out here alone."

"Oh, they're still inside looking around for more clothes… but I noticed you walking past with your bag… I just want to know what is happening. You were never in a hurry before."

'How touching…and observant if I must add, but if you know the reason I need to leave, I'll have to kill you, Flay… and I don't want to do that if I can help it.', Elzam thought to himself, and was about to fend her off with another excuse when something saved him the need from doing so.

A massive explosion was heard not too far from they were talking, shaking the ground. Flay crouched down, screaming as she hugged herself. Edward though, reacted to his training, and went over to her, almost taking out his Colt, and then quickly shielded her body protectively with his own.

Flay's cheeks flushed slightly at the contact, but then saw the gun. "W... what's going on, Edward?"

"Hell if I know.", He said rather hurriedly as he looked around warily.

"My friends… my friends, are they going to be alright?", She said worriedly.

"They should be… I hope. But we can't afford to dawdle and worry about them for now… let's go! Run now, go, go, go!", He said as he grabbed her hand and started running away from the blast zone, until an angry whining sound stopped him dead in his tracks. He looked up and cursed under his breath as two ZGMF-1017 GINNs buzzed past them above.

Flay's eyes widened at the sight and she went pale, unconsciously clutching Edward's side. "Z... ZAFT? Why is ZAFT here? They are not supposed to be here! This is a neutral colony!" She shrieked. Edward, still unaware that Flay was holding on to him, began to analyze the situation at hand.

'Have they figured it out and decided to track me down? No, this is overkill if they're looking for one person. Which means they're still in the dark, and are looking for a bigger fish.', thought Edward.

He made up his mind and then turned to Flay and said gently to her, "Flay, listen to me. I am getting you over to a shelter, so that you will be safe."

"But what about you, Edward?", asked Flay, concerned.

"I'm going to take a look at what is going on, maybe get over to Morgenroete and warn Kira and the others, so that they can get to a shelter as well. Oh, and by the way. Can you hold on to this for me?", He said to her as he removed his duffel bag and handed it to her.

"Uh… sure thing.", She said, with an uneasy look on her face.

He smiled reassuringly to her and said, "Thanks… there are things in that bag that are very important to me, and I trust you to watch over them in my stead." Flay felt curious about what he had said, and was about to ask, but backed down seeing that his smile had calmed her down somehow, and thought that she would ask him sometime about them.

Edward sighed in relief and then ushered Flay towards a shelter, and after he made sure she was safe and inside, he started walking briskly to get to Morgenroete and warn Kira and the others, but his plans were interrupted as he saw an explosion erupt in the same place that he was going.

"Damn! Morgenroete is under attack! What the hell does those people from ZAFT want there anyway?" He then broke into a dead sprint, and went towards the factory block of the compound. When he reached it, he slipped his Colt out of its pocket, and slid inside one of the massive hangars. He peeked and cursed to himself as he saw a mobile suit then. He then thought of the briefing he had a few months ago, and the data that he hacked from Morgenroete's databanks and he came to a conclusion.

'So, the Earth Alliance prototypes are completed… which means the reason ZAFT is here is to acquire them to its own arsenal.' He then froze for a moment as the ramifications of the act dawned of him. 'Wait a second… if they managed to get their hands on those prototypes and study them, GENESIS's completion would be moved up and finished earlier than scheduled, and it won't matter if I am dead or alive! I've got to stop them!', thought Edward.

As he decided to move, another massive explosion rocked the facility as he could see four prototypes rising to their feet. "Son of a bitch! They already have FOUR of those activated! I can't allow them to obtain more of those things."

With that, he broke into a dead sprint, and climbed the scaffold, and seeing a red figure making his way to the prone mobile suit, made him move faster, until he was on top of the machine as the red figure was near the cockpit, he pulled out his gun and pointed it towards the figure.

"FREEZE!" He roared. "Don't move!"

The figure froze, gazing at him though he was getting ready to pull his gun as well.

"I suggest you leave this place immediately, pilot… whoever you are, and your life will be spared. If you refuse, or attempt to forcefully commandeer this mobile suit, I will fire and I assure you, I will not miss.", He said icily, his cold blue eyes fixing on the pilot, with enough killing intent that the pilot froze, unsure what to do for a moment.

But after a while, he made his decision and decided to make a break for the cockpit. Edward closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. A shot rang out in the hanger and the pilot fell back, his visor shattered, and he lay dead, falling off the machine.

Edward breathed deeply and said softly to himself, "I had warned you, comrade… I am sorry that it had to be done. You leave me no choice... I hope you forgive me for what I have done."

He then took a basic green flight suit, ZAFT-issue, which was followed by a basic helmet. He grinned to himself. 'I would never have thought I would wear this again. My favorite was my top gun red, and of course the custom made flight suit that ZAFT has bestowed to us, but I guess beggars can't be choosers, I suppose.'

He quickly suited up, something that had been ingrained in him until it was like an autopilot thing to him, and tossed his backpack into the cockpit of the machine before clambering in. He sat there on the cockpit, slowly looking around in awe at the myriad of instruments and gauges that was found there. He flicked a switch, and the machine's emerald green eyes lit up, and he saw the following things on the screen in front of him.

_Welcome to OMNI Enforcer_

_General_

_Unilateral_

_Neuro-Link_

_Dispersive_

_Autonomic_

_Maneuver_

_GAT X-306 Dracon_

"GUNDAM?", Edward spoke to himself. "Well, they certainly did a good job on this mobile suit… especially if it is Earth Alliance manufacture. Still this OS that this MS is using is messed up! How the hell does these Naturals think to design a machine this well, but has a shitty OS? Hell, these things are going to move pretty bad if I don't do something."

He then pulled down the keyboard, and started reprogramming the OS as best as he could. His mother was a combat hand to hand trainer and his father was a programmer, so he had plenty of training in programming, and on top of it he had learnt quite a little more during his time in Morgenroete. He managed to program a better OS, just to make sure the machine ran smoothly, though he admitted to himself that this was his limit, and he had to ask someone that would be better than him to finish the reprogramming to make sure that the machine reaches its full potential. He then looked at the screen and smiled at the machine's designation.

"GAT-X306 Dracon huh? How ironic… and fitting considering that Dracon is the Germanic meaning for dragon, which is my designation. I can tell that we are going to be best friends already… now to see what this hatchling has in store for me." He then pulled up the weapon specs. "Igelstellungs, extendable Dragon Talon arms, with disabling EMP burst, twin wrist beam sabers, palm beam emitters, this is nice." He then called up the general specs and grinned. "How interesting… it is a transformable prototype with a second 'Dragon' Mode for atmospheric and space flight, and equipped with a miniature 'Scylla' cannon. I already love this little one." He then spotted a small lever to the side, and beside it was stated 'Phase Shift'.

"Phase Shift Armor? I remember reading something about this on the data I hacked… but I have no idea what it does. Time to find out." He flipped the lever and the mobile suit's exterior, which was gunmetal grey before, turned into a Grayish black color. "Something tells me that this is a good thing…" He thought.

As he led the Dracon out if the hangar, Edward thought deeply, thinking through the things that he was about to do.

"After Endymion… I made a vow to myself to never get myself involved in war ever again, seeing that how much it cost me back then. I just wanted to keep a low profile, and pray that maybe, just maybe, that cooler heads will prevail and this war would end, making GENESIS's deployment totally unnecessary. But it seems I was wrong… I must return to the battlefield to prevent that nightmare from becoming a reality!"

A series of explosions caught his attention, and he turned to the side and realized it to be from a few blocks away from his current position.

"Seems that the festivities have begun… don't want to be left out from the fun!"

Edward steered the Dracon towards the battle, shooting towards the sky and when he arrived there were two mobile suits showing down. One was a GINN, but the other was a different type of mobile suit, with a tricolor combination of blue and white, and some red in it. He guessed that this was the other Earth Alliance prototype that ZAFT didn't manage to get.

"Time for the Dragon to spread his wings and return to the sky!" He exclaimed as he switched on the Comm. Panel, and tuned it to a ZAFT frequency, opened his mouth and the roar of the Gray Dragon pierced through the channel. The pilot at the controls of the GINN was shocked and it was some time before a reply came through.

"Edward… Edward Church! That's impossible! Reports said that you died during a prototype GuAIZ testing malfunction a few months ago!" The familiar voice came through the line.

"Those reports of my death are highly exaggerated… I am somewhat surprised that I would see you here, Miguel my old friend…. But you do know that your chances of winning against me can be measured by decimals, right?" Edward said in a half joking manner.

"Oooh, I am going to get you for that, you jackass!" Miguel roared as he charged the Dracon using his GINN, drawing his sword. "And not to mention that you are a bloody traitor!"

"Still the hothead eh, Miguel... why don't you cool off for a while!" Edward taunted as he dodged the slash, and then deployed his 'Claws', as they closed over the Dracon's fist, and then it extended, gripping the GINN's main servo and engine and he released an electrical EMP charge that disabled the machine.

"Edward, you jackass! How dare you leave me helpless like this!" Miguel Aiman, the Magic Bullet of Dusk fumed as he hollered over the channel. "I won't let any Natural capture me!"

"Sorry Miguel, that EMP blast you took disabled most of your GINN's systems, including the self destruct option. So you just sit there and take some time to cool off, and I will pick you up later. Adios!", He grinned as he closed the communication link, his mood improving slightly, glad that he had the means to neutralize his old friend without killing him.

He then turned to see four figures running towards the other machine and his eyes bugged out as he recognized who they were. 'I don't believe this… Sai Argyle, Tolle Koenig, Miriallia Haw and Kuzzey Buskirk? I am glad the gang's okay, but what the hell are they doing here instead of in a shelter?', He thought, though he groaned inwardly as he saw the hatch where the cockpit was in the other machine open and saw who it was piloting it.

"Damn…. It's Kira… to think I would meet him here is ironic enough, though it does prove my theory that he is a Coordinator just like me."

Kira stepped out of the GAT-X105 Strike, followed closely behind by Murrue Ramius. He breathed a sigh of relief that his friends are alright, though he also felt gratitude towards the pilot of the mysterious mobile suit that had stepped in and disabled the opposing GINN.

'The movement of that new mobile suit is good, though I wonder who was in that thing. And where did that strange roar come from anyway?', He thought to himself in wonder.

All of the students, including Kira and Murrue Ramius were rather nervous and tense when the Dracon positioned itself beside the Strike. Its cockpit hatch opened, and they tensed even more, as the pilot was wearing a standard issue green ZAFT pilot uniform with its matching helmet. Only when the figure removed his helmet, they gasped as they were looking at a familiar face.

"Edward Church? You were the pilot of that new mobile suit?", Miriallia asked.

"Yes Mir, I am… it's a long story, but is everyone alright?", Edward asked, a look of concern for his friends was evident on his face.

"Yeah man… thanks to you and Kira.", Tolle said with a relieved smile on his face.

Murrue Ramius was not having a good day. First, ZAFT had decided today was the day that they drop in and steal the G-Weapons under the Earth Alliance's noses with force, and the fact that these civilians had seen the G-Weapons, she couldn't possibly allow them to leave. Her gun hand shook as she recalled on how the brown haired youth, called Kira by the other civilians had managed to move the machine so well, even managing to stay toe to toe with a GINN. Then there was the unknown pilot of the Dracon, which was the sixth prototype G-Weapon, though from the roar she heard, she had a strong feeling on who it was. With that she pointed her gun shakily at the youths.

"Alright everyone, I suggest you all stay where you are! You have seen these weapons, and I cannot allow you to leave!"

Elzam rolled his eyes, sensing the fear in her voice as he walked forward, without fear.

"So what do you intend to do, lady? Shoot us?", He deadpanned. "Look, I could just pull out my gun, and kill you without breaking a sweat even before you could fire a single shot. Looking at you, I can tell that you are scared… terrified in fact, and I believe I am part of the reason." He walked up to her, and Murrue's eyes widened as she came to realize who she was facing, and was feeling weak, so much so, that she can't hold her gun straight in her hand, and could only watch as Edward plucked the gun away from her easily, though he did with it a natural gracefulness and was gentle about it.

"You're him… aren't you?", Murrue said shakily, half in fear, but somehow, half in awe at the young man standing in front of her. "The Gray Dragon of Jachin Due."

"The one and only…", Edward nodded and replied with a reassuring smile, to show that he did not mean any harm.

"Uhhh… could someone clue me in on what's happening here.", Kuzzey Buskirk piped up. "And what do you mean by Gray Dragon of Jachin Due?"

Edward sighed and knew that sooner or later, he had to tell the truth to his friends. They deserved that much. He was about to explain it to them, but an explosion distracted him.

He cursed under his breath as he saw what shot out into the colony. A Moebius Zero… and a ZGMF-515 CGUE.

"So this is Le Creuset's doing! I'll take care of this personally." He growled out, before turning to Murrue. "Look I know I owe you some explanations as to my presence here… and I will once I dealt with someone. I trust you to take care of my friends… and leave that disabled GINN alone for now. It's pilot needs to cool off for a while, and it's not wise to disturb him for the moment."

Without waiting for Murrue's reply, he ran towards the Dracon, jumped into the cockpit and then put on the helmet, and then closed the hatch. He then steered the Dracon skywards, hurtling towards the vicious aerial battle that was going on above them.

To Be Continued...


End file.
